Many video hosting websites allow entities to post videos. Users can then view those videos. Such videos can be monetized by associating advertisements to the videos. Users who view a video may also be presented with the advertisements, and the entity that uploaded the video may be paid based on the users who viewed the video. Improvements to the videos may increase a number of users who view the videos, and thus increase revenues of the entity that controls the videos. However, it may be difficult for the entity to determine how the video should be changed to improve it.